


and we will follow you into the dark

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Determination, Devotion, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Loyalty, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncertainty, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Her choice was just the beginning, and part of her still questions it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



They'd followed Azura into the ground, leaping from the cliff to what most would see as certain death only to end up in a place that was strange and dangerous but still mildly less so than being pursued by two angry and powerful older brothers.

Not that she intended to run from them forever, she knew she had to make them see the bigger picture, but right now she had no ideas as to how and the safety of her friends had to come first.

"Are you two all right?" she found herself asking every five minutes during the battle. Only Azura's golden jewelry and Jakob's white hair kept her from worrying she'd lose track of them in the near pitch-darkness; if it weren't for the enemies she would have held onto their hands the entire time.

"You need not worry for us, my lady," Jakob said firmly, "my concern is that you are well." She was often called out for worrying more about others than her own safety, but she could say the same for the people who doted on her so much. Azura tugged gently at her arm, finding an empty corner for them to sit down in for the moment.

"We should rest. There's no telling how many soldiers are here, and our supplies are limited," she said.

"Good idea." Corrin sighed. So far, no one was too badly hurt; Jakob's staff took care of any injuries and they had enough healing salves on them, but this wasn't an easy fight either. And now that they had the moment to relax Corrin couldn't help the troubled thoughts swirling around her mind. She seemed to bounce back and forth between being sure of her decision not to choose and the determination to bring her families together, and wondering if all she was doing was running away from her responsibilities. Ryoma and Xander were already pissed, Takumi was going to hate her more than ever, Sakura and Elise were probably heartbroken.

And she was a traitor to both kingdoms now, dragging Azura and Jakob into it as well. Azura had opposed her refusal to make a choice at first, only relenting when Corrin had firmly explained her reasoning, but this kingdom was no safer than above ground.

_It was always a no-win situation, whether I chose Nohr, Hoshido or neither. I chose selfishly because I want to believe there's a way to foster peace between both kingdoms, but what if I'm just being naive?_ Xander and Leo often told her that her kind heart would be her undoing someday.

But she felt Azura take her hand just then, and Jakob touch her arm. She glanced at both of them, saw their smiles and the trust in their expressions.

"We are not merely paying you lip service, my lady," Jakob said quietly. "We are here for you, come what may." Azura nodded, squeezing her hand.

"We're here because we want to be. Because we believe in you," she said. "You didn't make this choice to be selfish or cowardly...I've known you for a short time, but I don't doubt the love you have for both of your families. You only want what's best for them, and we won't let you give up on finding whatever it is you need to bring them together." And Corrin smiled, leaning against Azura as Jakob wrapped his arms around her, stroking Azura's arm.

"We are in this together, the three of us."

Corrin nodded.

"Thank you...both of you. And I promise, I won't give up. I _will_ find a way to convince them to stop this war, no matter what."

They stayed in this warm embrace until Corrin heard enemies approach. Reluctantly, they broke apart, gathered their weapons and resumed the fight. After they found their way out of the darkened labyrinth they'd come back above ground and find a safe place to regroup and strategize.

_I won't give up. This was my choice, and it's not just right for me, it's right for everyone. Even if it takes me forever, I will bring Nohr and Hoshido together._


End file.
